closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney DVD
1st Logo (2001-2005) Nicknames: "CGI Tinkerbell I", "Pure Digital Magic" Logo: On a night-sky background, a spark shoots at the middle of the screen, forming a "D". It comes again forming a "V" this time, next to the "D" and for the third time forming another "D". A curved line is drawn, and "DiSNEY", in its corporate font, goes on top of "DVD". The spark goes across the bottom, forming "Pure Digital Magic" (in the native language of the country in which it was released), and that spark appears to be a CGI Tinkerbell, who smiles at us and takes off, leaving a trail of fairy dust that dissolves a moment later. Variant: "Pure Digital Magic" text may change of langues depending of the region, like "Pura Magia Digitale" in Italian, or "Pura Magia Digital" in Spanish/Portuguese. FX/SFX: All the animation in this logo. Music/Sounds: A whimsical string/flageolet theme, with a few "swoops" when the sparks fly in. Availability: Seen on pre-2006 DVD releases, starting with Platinum Edition DVD of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Several of them are still in print. This logo made its final know appearance on the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Treat DVD, released on August 28, 2007. The logo makes a surprise appearance in the Baby Einstein Discovery Kits, which were released on November 23, 2010. Some of Winnie the Pooh videos that can be seen from Piglet's Big Movie, Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, and Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie. It also appeared on the Region 4 2015 DVD reprints of Robin Hood, The Rescuers Down Under, Chicken Little, Lilo & Stitch, Aladdin, Mulan, Home on the Range, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Brother Bear, The Emperor's New Groove, Meet the Robinsons, Pocahontas, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Treasure Planet, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, The Great Mouse Detective, The Rescuers, and The Sword in the Stone. 2nd Logo (2005-2006) Nicknames: "CGI Tinkerbell II" Logo: Starts with the "D" in "DiSNEY" being formed, uncomfortable close to the screen. A spark flies by in tune with the music. When the "DiSNEY" text is formed, it flies out, "DVD" does so as well, one letter at a time. An explosion of pixie dust forms an arc around the text, completing the logo. More pixie dust forms a white bar with the text "Movies, Magic & More" (same as above in the native language of the country it was released). Tinkerbell flies up to the screen momentarily before exiting (refused from the 2001 logo). FX/SFX: All the animation in the logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo, with more whooshing sounds added when the "DVD" letters fly in, sometimes the music is high-pitched (mostly on Region 4 DVD's). Availability: Very common, it can be seen from Tarzan, Valiant, The Great Muppet Caper, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Muppet Treasure Island, The Muppet Movie, Chicken Little, The Wild, Lady and the Tramp, Dumbo, The Little Mermaid, The Fox and the Hound, Robin Hood, The Fox and the Hound 2, and many more. 3rd Logo (2007-2014; 2015) Nicknames: "Classic Tinkerbell" Logo: Same as the "CGI Tinkerbell II", starting with the "D" in "DiSNEY" being formed, uncomfortable to the screen. A spark flies by in tune with the music. When the "DiSNEY" text is formed, it flies out, "DVD" does so as well, one letter at a time. An explosion of pixie dust forms an arc around the text, completing the logo. More pixie dust forms a white bar with the text "Movies, Magic & More" (same as above in the native language of the country it was released). Tinkerbell flies up to the screen momentarily before exiting (refused from the 2001 logo). FX/SFX: All the animation in the logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the "CGI Tinkerbell II" logo, with more whooshing sounds when the "DVD" letters fly in, sometimes the music is high-pitched (mostly on Region 4 DVD's.) Availability: Very common, same as the "CGI Tinkerbell II" logo. It can be seen from Peter Pan, The Jungle Book, Meet the Robinsons, My Friends Tigger and Pooh DVDs, Donald in Mathmagic Land, Tinker Bell, WALL-E, Pinocchio, Bolt, Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, Up, The Princess and the Frog, G-Force, Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3, Tangled, Cars 2, Winnie the Pooh, Brave, Wreck-It Ralph, Monsters University, Frozen, and many more. Category:Logos